


The Sinner in Me

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Series: The Sinner in Me 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Extreme Underage, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shotiles, stiles is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Derek didn’t like the idea very much, being stuck taking care of a 10-year-old hyperactive kid with ADD. But Stiles quickly won his heart, and now he’s everything Derek has ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinner in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlittle-red](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohlittle-red).



> I would like to immensely thank Whitney for her beta skills that are, man,superb. a++ would definitely recommend. my fic would be nothing without her help. and also for saying that this fic was amazing and making me see my work with other eyes, making me want to post the fic in the first place. thanks so much, sweetie. you're amazing.
> 
> I'm sorry if you find any other errors though, they're all mine, especially since English is not my native language at all. So please be nice.
> 
>  **This story features sex between a 12 yo (Stiles) and a 21 yo (Derek)** so please if you feel uncomfortable with something like that, don't read this, don't comment on this. Thank you very much.
> 
> Also thanks to Dione and Sweet for reading the fic and encouraging me to posting it. :) you're all lovely.

Derek is absolutely captivated by Stiles, the 12-year-old he usually looks after — _you don’t look after me, Derek; we’re bros. We hang out._ Derek and his family are old friends of the Stilinskis and ever since Stiles’ mom died, the Hales have been helping John with Stiles. Everyone else has their jobs though, so Derek is the one who usually takes care of him. At 21, his only other responsibility is to make sure he graduates BHCC. 

At first, Derek didn’t like the idea very much, being stuck taking care of a 10-year-old hyperactive kid with ADD. But Stiles quickly won his heart, and now he’s everything Derek has ever wanted.

Stiles is unique and cute in a way not all hyperactive kids are. He’s adorable, even. Derek loves the way he drinks from straws; loves his obsession with the horror movies that he enthusiastically insisted on Derek letting him watch. _Of course,_ Derek agreed; he has a soft spot for the kid. He loves the way Stiles creatively curses when he dies playing video games— loves it so much that he doesn’t even reprimand Stiles for it because it’s too cute— and adores the way the kid is passionate about internet research, reading all the Wikipedia articles and sharing a new fact he learned.

And Derek feels bad for liking him— _loving_ him—so much, but he still feels the urge to touch and kiss those attractive pink lips, explore that lithe body with his hands, lick those wonderfully perky nipples and so many other awful things that would steal Stiles’ innocence.

Derek just can’t help sometimes. His touches linger; he leans into Stiles when they’re watching movies, their hugs last too long, and sometimes when they’re watching TV Stiles will rest his head in Derek’s lap. Derek finds himself gently caressing Stiles’ head, carding fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. Stiles seems to like it. He reciprocates the touches, touches Derek even more in turn. Derek doesn’t know if he’s just a tactile person, though, or if Stiles is just that way with him.

****

____________________________

On a particularly hot summer night, they settle in to watch The Avengers. The heat has stripped Stiles down to a pair of very thin track shorts—Derek appreciates the view. Even though it’s 100 degrees outside (blame California weather), Stiles is still plastered by his side. _Not that Derek is complaining._

Stiles is ranting about how awesome Iron Man is when Derek decides to take off his own shirt. Once the fabric is on the floor, Stiles stops staring at the screen and turns to Derek. His eyebrows shoot up.

“Wow, I knew you had muscle, but not this much. You’re _ripped_ ,” Stiles says before he nonchalantly touches (more like pokes) Derek’s abs.

Derek grunts, his mouth quirking up, and Stiles smiles devilishly. 

“Ooh, you’re ticklish!”

Derek nearly panics. “No, I’m not,” he denies, trying to sound serious and convincing.

“Yes, you are,” Stiles replies, grinning as he starts poking Derek’s naked flesh. No match for Stiles’ quick attack, Derek is laughing hysterically and a very nearly-naked Stiles is straddling his lap, tickling every spot he can find. Derek only half-heartedly tries to to push the boy away; he doesn’t want to hurt Stiles and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention.

Despite the fact Derek has been in various states of arousal all evening with all the skin Stiles has exposed, he doesn’t notice he’s gotten completely hard until Stiles gets his knee between Derek’s thighs, brushing up against it. When Stiles realizes just what he’s touching, he freezes and Derek pales.

“Stiles, I can explain…” Derek starts to say, but Stiles is not moving, and he looks oddly curious. And instead of removing his knee, he presses it firmly against Derek’s erection. Derek instinctively closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

Stiles must take that as an invitation, because suddenly there are hands palming his erection and Derek gasps with the contact. When he opens his eyes, Stiles has a hungry look on his face and a half-hard cock tenting his shorts.

When Stiles starts to fiddle with Derek’s zipper, Derek’s brain starts to catch up.

“Stiles, what do you think you’re doing?” he asks, voice raspy with arousal.

“Getting you off, what do you think I’m doing? Letting you come in your pants so my dad can notice?” Stiles, always so sassy, retorts with an eyebrow wiggle.

Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t try to shake Stiles off, because this is what his fantasies are made of. His cock is sprung free from his pants and Stiles licks his lips, curling his right hand around the leaking head. Derek moans, guttural and loud.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” he asks almost incoherently because he can’t really think at this moment. Any protests he has die away before they can even reach his tongue. 

Stiles is confidently stroking him now, and Derek is in bliss. “Well, can’t be much different from what I do with myself, right?” he jokes and moves his other hand to his own crotch, rubbing his now fully hard cock.

That’s when Derek loses it. Because Stiles is trying to get himself off, Stiles wants this, as much as Derek wants, even. He’s young, but he’s _willing_ , and Derek decides _he just doesn’t care._ He grabs Stiles by the arm and pins him to the couch him down on the couch, quickly crawling on top of him, and sees that Stiles is grinning. Derek pauses when they’re eye to eye.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Derek murmurs and dives in for a kiss.

They have no patience for chaste kisses; as soon as their lips meet, Derek is licking into Stiles’ soft mouth. Their tongues slide together and Stiles quietly breathes a moan into Derek’s mouth. It’s sloppy at best, and it’s obviously Stiles’ first kiss, but it’s _good_. Stiles kisses fervently and Derek, for once, has this wonderful boy all to himself.

He breaks the kiss and opting instead to lick at Stiles’ neck. He wants to leave hickeys, to mark, but he knows he can’t. Stiles seems to be enjoying the soft kisses and licks Derek is covering him with. His mouth travels down to Stiles’ chest where he stops at the nipples, those sweet, perky little things that he loves so much. He gives one of them a purposeful lick and Stiles whimpers. The sharp needy sound encourages Derek to suck on it while his hand plays with the other nipple. The most important thing in Derek’s world is coaxing more of those sounds from the beautiful boy beneath him. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this, about _you_ ,” Stiles says between moans, voice high and breathless. 

At the confession, Derek doesn’t stop sucking, but he does look up at Stiles’ face. Eyes closed, mouth red, slick, and open in perfect ‘O’—it’s the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. And it inspires him to explore the rest of the body beneath him. Derek is overcome with a need to see Stiles’ dick, so he abandons the nipples and starts removing the shorts. Surprisingly, Stiles is going commando and his small, though thick, cock is hard and leaking.

Derek drags his tongue up the shaft of Stiles’ cock and swirls his tongue around the tip, Stiles’ sweet noises his reward. It’s easy to fill his mouth with Stiles, since he’s still fairly small, and when Derek deepthroats him, the head of his cock barely reaches the back of Derek’s throat. His hand strokes Stiles’ balls while he moves his mouth up and down, his saliva coating the base.

“Fuck, Derek, I’ve been jerking off to the thought of you since I discovered what my dick could do. _Please don’t stop,_ ” Stiles cries between moans. 

Something in Derek snaps. He needs to see and taste Stiles hole. The hole he has been dreaming of licking, fingering, and filling with come. He lets go of Stiles’ dick and then gently turns Stiles over. Whimpering at the lack of contact, Stiles protests, confused, “What are you doing--?”

But then Derek’s mouth finally, finally finds the rim of Stiles’ hole, and Stiles’ words die on his tongue, a high-pitched whine in their place. Stiles goes limp as Derek hungrily licks and sucks at his entrance. Mouthing around his rim, Derek pushes his tongue inside. Stiles is relaxed, so it’s easy to slide in and out. And Derek does so, extracting loud mewls from the boy’s mouth. “Fuck, Derek, _more._ Please _more_ ,” Stiles groans.

Derek obliges, pressing his index finger to Stiles’ rim alongside his tongue. As he works it in and out of Stiles, the boy is a litany of, “Derek, fuck! Shit— _don’t stop,_ ” and it’s a song to Derek’s ears.

When Derek adds a second finger, he thinks it will be too much, but once inside, Stiles mewls, “Jesus christ, Derek, _yes_.”

Derek continues to drag his two fingers in and out of Stiles, but pulls his tongue away, instead whispering encouraging words to the boy, “You’re doing so good, Stiles, so good.”

When Stiles moans another _yes_ enthusiastically, Derek continues, “You’re such a good boy. Taking two fingers, and wanting it, needing it so much. So good for me, sweetheart.” 

Derek thinks Stiles is getting close and his suspicions are confirmed when he curls his two fingers inside, massaging the boy’s prostate, and Stiles comes with a shout of Derek on his lips a few moments later.

Derek quickly retreats because he’s dying to get himself off, and starts stroking himself long and hard while admiring the view of the debauched Stiles laid beneath him— cheeks flushed, come smeared all over his belly begging to be licked clean, and a look of utter pleasure on his face. 

“Derek, let me,” Stiles says, trying to sit up. 

“You don’t need to,” Derek responds, voice rough, though the thing he wants most now is for Stiles to touch him and make him come.

“I want to,” Stiles insists eagerly, circling Derek with one of his hands.

The touch of Stiles’ hand is everything Derek wanted has ever wanted. Or so he thought. After a few strokes, though, Stiles leans in and wraps his mouth around the head of Derek’s dick, and that theory is totally disproved. If Stiles’ hands were good? Stiles’ mouth is _amazing._ Stiles sucks eagerly and doesn’t use his teeth; Derek is sure this is what dreams are made of. 

“So good, Stiles, keep going,” Derek assures him with a hand on his head. 

He wants to fuck into Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles must be able to tell because tries to take all of Derek into his sweet mouth. Derek thinks he won’t be able to, but when he touches the back of Stiles’ throat, he shouts out a loud cry in stunned pleasure. 

Stiles backs off, though, most likely because he felt uncomfortable. That’s sure something they can work on later. Instead one of his hands starts cupping Derek’s balls, mimicking what Derek did to him earlier. Derek can feel his orgasm building up.

“Stiles, I’m going to come,” Derek warns him, but Stiles doesn’t stop. He actually intensifies his motions, bobbing his head, lips tightly sealed around Derek.

Seconds later, Derek is coming, shooting his load in Stiles’ mouth, and he can’t help but think, _fuck, isn’t Stiles amazing?_

The boy slides off and lean back on the couch. “That was awesome!” he exclaims, grinning. 

Derek snorts and ruffles his hair.

“We’re going to do that again, right?” Stiles looks at Derek expectantly. 

“Sure, kid,” Derek replies, smiling fondly. 

Stiles looks at Derek indignantly. “Don’t call me kid! We just had sex, remember?”

Derek laughs.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. You _get off_ on that!” 

Derek quirks an eyebrow in response. 

“You _do_. I bet next thing you’ll want me to call you daddy.”

Derek, wondering what sort of porn Stiles watches, honestly considers: _wouldn’t that be a great idea?_

**Author's Note:**

> So as you guys can see I made this into a series, and I will be posting more fics on it. I already started the sequel, and it's gonna feature daddy kink. And I also have ideas for a third fic, with yet another kink.  
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, my url is stilesanderek. I talk (more like cry) about Shotiles a lot there, and sterek in general too.  
> Also, comments are love and I appreciate them very much.


End file.
